El primer Vocaloid
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Después de una pregunta de Oliver, comienzan a buscar al primer Vocaloid... Pero al primero de todos, no al más popular. ¿Lo encontraran? Buscara junto con Tianyi, Bruno, Clara y SeeU... aunque para eso tendrán que dar una breve visita con Vocaloid 2.


=.= Bueno, nada...más que Hola xD

* * *

Un día como cualquiera, estaba Oliver, alimento a su pequeño jilguero, cuando de repente le asalto una duda… que nunca se le había ocurrido, así que dejo a la pequeña ave, y fue a buscar a algunos de sus "hermanos" y encontró a Tianyi, que estaba en el techo de la casa leyendo una revista, Oliver abrió la ventana y salió con ella. Sentándose a su lado.

-Tianyi-. Llamo.

-Dime-. Contesto la chica, sin verlo, ya que estaba muy interesante el artículo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Quién fue el primer Vocaloid?-. Pregunto.

La verdad, se suponía y todos creían que todos los Vocaloid se conocían, pero no era más que un burdo rumor, solo conocían a los de su generación. Apenas y habían escuchado de los otros pero así de platicar y convivir… pues… no. Y la china dejo de leer su revista, era una buna pregunta la que le planto el rubio a su lado.

-Bien… eh, se que aquí Ring y Lui son los encargados, pero… de Vocaloid en total… no tengo ni la más remota idea-. Contesto, viendo al niño.

-Eh… ¿Quién será?-. Pregunto a la nada, y ambos se quedaron pensando… Aunque a su mente solo llegaba cierta chica de largo cabello color azul verdusco, pero… nada más…

-Mejor preguntemos-. Dijo Tianyi.

Entraron a la casa, y se dieron a la búsqueda en internet del primer de los primeros, el primerísimo Vocaloid. Estaban en la sala investigando cuando llego Bruno, y se acerco curioso para ver que hacían sus compañeritos. Y leyó en el buscador claramente.

-¿"Primer Vocaloid"?-. Pregunto, asiendo que los menores le vieran. -¿Están buscando quien es el primer Vocaloid?-. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. –Eh…-.

-¿Tú sabes quién es?-. Pregunto la chica, Bruno negó con la cabeza.

-En cualquier caso, debería saber Oliver-. Dijo, señalando al rubio, que solo se asusto.

-¡¿Yo sé?!-. Pregunto, señalándose. -¿Por qué yo?-. Pregunto.

-Según se, el primer Vocaloid es ingles-. Se limito a decir. Y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Nos puedes llevar con Vocaloid 2?-. Pregunto Tianyi, haciendo que los varones la vieran confusos. –Ellos deben de saber, o eso espero yo-. Contesto ante la duda no dicha por los otros dos.

Y ahora iban; Bruno, Oliver, Tianyi, Clara y de metiche iba SeeU Así que se llevaron la camioneta familiar (la cual iba solo para ellos ya que no iba el resto de la familia), así que después de perderse un par de veces, y que tardaran más de dos horas en llegar a la súper enorme casa de Vocaloid 2 (debido que son los que más existen). Bajaron, pusieron la alarma al auto, y Clara toco el timbre.

-¡LEN ABRE!-.

-¡YUMMA ABRE!-.

-¡ABRA ALGUIEN DE UNA BENTIDA VEZ!-. Escucharon, después escucharon cosas caer y romper otras, maldiciones, nombres y demás cosas, hasta que salió un chico bajito, de cabello blanco, con ojos bicolor, vestido con un simple pantalón deportivo, una camiseta holgada con las palabras "Busco novia" y sin zapatos.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto cortante, los otros se vieron.

-Am… ¿Esta es la casa de Vocaloid 2?-. Pregunto SeeU.

-Sí. Piko Utatane para servirles-. Se presento, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba en el marco de la puerta. -¿Y? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-. Pregunto.

-Somos de la familia de Vocaloid 3-. Dijo Bruno, el chico hizo una "O" con la boca. – Tenemos una duda, y queremos ver si ustedes pueden responderla-.

-Lo dudo, a pesar de que somos muchos, la mayoría no usa el cerebro, pero pasen-. Dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Los nuevos se sorprendieron con la magnitud de la casa, era casi diez veces más que la suya, y para sorpresa esta presentable (no impecable, pero al menos se veía el suelo), siguieron a Utatane, por un largo (largo) pasillo y llegaron a la sala, donde les pido que se sentaran.

-Esperen unos momentos, ire por la encargada-. Dijo, y les dejo solos.

-Sí que es enorme esta casa-. Comento Oliver, sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

Las paredes de la sala estaban tapizadas por cuadros, de seguro de todos los integrantes de esa familia. Además de que era la habitación más limpia, de seguro porque ahí atendían a las visitas, escucharon pasos, y por el pasillo vieron correr a una chica de largo cabello negro, con un kimono rosa, le escucharon subir escaleras y como habrían una puerta de una patada. "_MALDITO YUMMA, ¿DONDE ESTA MI ORQUILLA?"_ Escucharon, al parecer iba a golpear a un tal "Yumma" por ocultarle algo. Volvieron la vista al frente y una chica de largas coletas azules verduscas estaba frente a ellos. Y se asustaron… mucho…

-Bienvenidos-. Dijo con respeto, ellos atinaron a solo asentir. –Soy Miku Hatsune la encargada de Vocaloid 2-. Comento con una dulce voz, y una sonrisa cálida.

-¡¿Miku Hatsune?!-. Gritaron, frente a ellos estaba la grandiosa Diva… Ella sintió con la cabeza.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-. Pregunto.

-En nada-. Escucharon del pasillo y giraron a ver; una mujer lata, rubia con rizos y ojos azules (muy bien dotaba cabe decir). Camino hasta Miku, con Piko a sus espaldas.

-Tú aquí no pintas Hatsune, vete-. Dijo, cruzándose de brazos, la menor pataleo en su lugar.

-¡Ay! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Déjame al menos una vez Ann!-. Grito, levantándose.

-No, aquí mando yo, así que Diva de cuarta vete antes de que te saque-. Dijo, señalando la salida, Miku pataleo un poco más y salió echando rayos y centellas.

-Iré a ver si no rompe algo-. Y Piko fue detrás de la Diva de la música.

En la sala, Ann se sentó donde estaba Miku anteriormente y les sonrió a los inesperados invitados, que solo sonrieron nerviosamente; nunca se esperaron que Vocaloid 2 fuera tan extravagante (ante sus ojos incautos).

-Lamento tan decadente espectáculo, pero Miku como es una de las más famosas, cree que todo se hará como ella quiere-. Dijo, un tanto exasperada de la chica que acababa de salir. –Pero díganme ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-. Pregunto.

-Am, ejem-. Dijo Tianyi, aclarándose la garganta. –Queremos saber si ustedes conocen al primer Vocaloid-.

-¡Es un ser feo y aterrador!-. Escucharon desde la entrada, y unos gemelos rubios y de ojos azules se les acercaron. –Es un ser aterrador-.

-Tiene una voz resonante-.

-Se come y escupe a los principiantes-.

-No acepta a nadie como su competencia-. Decían, intercalando las oraciones; los gemelos se acercaban lentamente a los otros, que se hundían en sus asientos de imaginarse lo que decían los pequeños.

-Rin, Len, no espanten a los invitados-. Regaño Ann, y los gemelos, se separaron de ellos, y sonrieron traviesos.

-Es broma-. Dijeron al unisonó y se fueron corriendo, dejando a los otros aun con el alma en la mano.

-Lamento eso también-. Dijo Ann, masajeándose las sienes. –Ahora les responderé. Sí, conozco al primer Vocaloid-.

A los invitados se les ilumino la mirada, Clara se levanto y tomo a la mayor de las manos.

-¡¿En serio?!-. Pregunto SeeU, Ann asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que se despidieran de toda la casa y con toda, se refieren a TODA. Conocieron a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Vocaloid 2, que no son pocos, así que ahora iban en camino para con los Vocaloid. Ahora con la dirección que Ann tuvo la amabilidad de escribírselas en un papelito, más su número telefónico por si llegaban a perderse o sucedía algo malo. Iban emocionados, conocerían al primer Vocaloid de todos, de toda esa franquicia. Y llegaron… para sorpresa era una casa pequeña, con una camioneta estacionada fuera, era blanca y de dos pisos (contraria a la de ellos y la de Vocaloid 2 que eran de tres pisos, la de los últimos casi de 3). Así que bajaron. Y ahora toco Oliver. Esperando algo…

-¿Sí?-. Una mujer de pelo negro un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos violetas les recibió.

-Am… ¿Aquí es la residencia de Vocaloid?-. Pregunto Bruno, la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-. Pregunto de nueva cuenta.

-Queremos ver si se encuentra el primer Vocaloid-.

-¿Buscan a Leon?-. Lo primero que les vino a la mente fue literalmente un León, pero con las malditas descripciones que los latosos de los Kagamine les dieron, así que asintieron nerviosos, ya estaba ahí, no podían dar marcha atrás. –En estos momentos no está, pero si desean esperarlo-.

Y ahora dentro de la casa de nuevo en una sala, estaban ellos, Lola (porque resulto que así se llamaba la mujer) junto con Meiko, una mujer castaña y de ojos cafés estaban tranquilos… solo ellas porque los otros estaban muertos de nervios, teniendo miedo de quien sabe qué demonios.

-¡Ya llegamos!-. Escucharon del pasillo, y entro un hombre de pelo azul al igual que sus ojos, junto con otro que era rubio y de ojos azules también. -¿Invitados?-. Pregunto, y las mujeres asintieron.

-Buscan a Leon-. Dijo Meiko, y los otros dieron un respingo, estaban emocionados, iban a conocer al primer Vocaloid, pero también tenían miedo…

-¿A mí?-. Dijo el rubio, y los otros le vieron.

-¿Tú eres el primer Vocaloid?-. Pregunto Tianyi, el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Dios! ¡Es idéntico a Oliver!-. Grito Clara.

-¡PAPI!-. Grito Oliver y se lanzo a abrazar al otro que solo rio, junto con el resto de los presentes.

-Bueno, ¿Y en que les puedo ayudar?-. Pregunto, aun con Oliver llorando en su regazo.

Y platicaron un rato, Leon solo sonrío ante la razón por la cual le buscaron, simplemente le querían conocer. Los Vocaloid 3 estaban felices, Leon era tan amable, era como el padre de todos los Vocaloid, incluso les conto porque los gemelos le dijeron eso; resulto que ya se conocían los Kagamine y Leon, pero por diversas circunstancias, conocieron el lado "malo" del ingles, que les conto divertido, mientras ellos estaban aterrados ante el castigo que les dio a los pobres gemelos, ahora les compadecían. Después de un rato conocieron a Miriam. Y todos los nuevos, decidieron volver a ir a esa casa, ahora con el resto de la familia, para que conocieran a tan buenas personas que hacían el papel de padres mucho, pero mucho mejor que Rin, Lui e incluso que Ann.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran-. Les dijo de despedida el mayor, y ellos asintieron felices, y se fueron.

-Leon-. Llamo Miriam desde dentro de casa.

-Dime-. Respondió.

-¿Oliver y SeeU no son…tus hijos?-. Pregunto, y el rubio suspiro cansado.

-Miriam, ya hablamos de esto, dijiste lo mismo con Rin, Len, Lily, incluso me saliste con Neru. Te lo repetiré siempre, NO-SON-MIS-HIJOS.-. Deletreo, ya exhausto de que su compañera insistiera que esos mencionados eran sus hijos, solo por el parecido físico.

-Pero se parecen mucho…-. Dijo algo deprimida. –Además, no serias mal padre-.

-Dios, líbrame de esta loca…-. Suplico el rubio ante la insistencia de su amiga, que ahora deletreaba sus dotes como padre, mientras Lola, Meiko y Kaito veían la televisión tomando refresco, tranquilos de la vida.

* * *

nada! no tengo imaginación ~ (no sale arco iris como a Bob esponja ¬¬)


End file.
